A Battle Lost
by Invisibly Gone
Summary: Anna's last words to Elsa as the queen died in her arms.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Frozen. This was from a prompt sent to me on my tumblr.

* * *

_No, no, this can't be happening. I have to get back to Anna. Oh god, Anna._ Elsa spluttered, coughing up blood. The battle had ended. The enemies were gone, completely devastated- but not before one had gotten through Arendelle's ranks. A foot soldier had gotten through her men and cavalry, sneaking behind her and piercing her heart. That same foot soldier now laid not a meter away from her, dead like his comrades. Elsa was lying on the floor as well, blood leaking from the gaping hole in her chest. She had minutes left to live. A broken heart took time to die from.

"Elsa!" _Oh god, Anna. _The redhead fell to her knees and pulled the queen's head into her lap. "Come on, just patch it up with ice. Stall! Do something!"

Elsa smiled tiredly at her beloved sister. "Anna, I can't do anything about this."

Tears fell from Anna's eyes onto the blonde's face. "Please, don't die.I just got you back."

"Anna, my heart's gone." Elsa weakly gestured to the weapon that had done her harm. True to the queen's words, chunks of red flesh remained on it. Blood dribbled down its blade. "I could stop the blood flow but I'll still pass on."

It was a sad truth that Elsa could hardly admit to herself. It hadn't even been a year since her coronation and here she was, dying in her sister's arms.

"Elsa," uttered Anna's broken voice. "I-"

"Just please talk to me," the Ice Queen practically begged. Her voice had significantly weakened already. "About something- anything- happy. Please."

A few seconds passed by with near silence. The sounds of battle had faded away with the opposing army. The only noise came from Anna and her crying. She sniffled, trying to stifle her sobbing.

"Do you remember," she started. "When we played in the ballroom when we were little?"

She paused to brush aside Elsa's fringe.

"I'd drag you out of bed at the worst of times, but you'd still play with me anyway. You never complained, not really. You were- are- the best sister ever."

"And you'd make the room a beautiful wonderland. That's where we first made Olaf. You'd make a slide of snow and hold me while we went down it. You'd hold me so I wouldn't fall. You protected me."

Anna sniffled.

"You're always protecting me, Elsa."

A hand gently- _No, weakly- _squeezed Anna's. "I'll protect you as long as I can, Anna."

"I know you will," cried Anna. Tears were streaming down her face. "You're always here for me."

As Anna continued talking, Elsa's breathing became shallower and shallower. Eventually, it stopped, but Anna didn't notice. She closed her eyes a long time ago, pretending that her sister was still fine and just using her lap as a pillow as they reminisced about their childhood.

Not long after, Elsa's head lulled to the side and Anna couldn't pretend anymore. Elsa's breath was gone. Elsa's eyes were closed. Elsa's body had gone impossibly lax.

_Elsa's gone._

_"_You'll never be gone to me."


	2. Chapter 2

_The door is closing one last time._

It hadn't been long since the last day. It was the last day for so many things. It was the last day for the war. It was the last day for the opposing army. It was the last day…_for Elsa._

Anna unsuccessfully stifled a sob.

Today, not a week later, was the day of the former queen's funeral. Tomorrow would be Anna's coronation day. Traditionally, upcoming monarchs would take a few months preparation to make their coronation day something extravagant, but Anna couldn't bring herself to do it.

_You were supposed to reign, Elsa. It was never supposed to be me. It was going to be you, then your children, then your children's children. Never me… but here we are._

Anna struggled to stay on her feet as she stood in front of her sister's casket. The former queen's body was not adorned for the dress she had become known for.

_Everything you made faded not long after you left, Elsa. You didn't leave anything for me to remember you by. The dresses are gone, the palace is gone, Olaf is gone… Why did you leave me?_

Anna cut her thoughts right there, forcing herself to empty her mind. She wouldn't blame her sister for any of this. _Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show._

Anna almost chuckled. Here she was, using a phrase she had done her best to dissuade Elsa from using. Maybe there was something to remember Elsa by after all.

A priest walked up to her and carefully led her to a podium adjacent to Elsa's grave stone. It was her time to speak. She hadn't prepared a speech, but she knew what she would say. A deep, broken breath, she began.

"This past week hasn't been the first time I've been without a sister…"


End file.
